


Drabble

by Killberos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killberos/pseuds/Killberos
Summary: Little things  I created based on my boyfriend's  au concepts. These are all veryyyyyy short.





	Drabble

Office!AU

 

 

Alfred has had his office appliances stolen almost everyday.

 

Today was the last _fucking_ day " **ARTHUR!I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT** " Arthur smiles and tries to contain his laughter. "I've...no Idea what you're talking about." His team cracks up with him. Alfred on the other hand is tired of this shit. "Listen well you lazy, ugly _thick -rowed fuck_ , I am tired of this. I have forty call on hold just for this. "That's too fuckin far mate. It was a simple joke to calm the tension. But apparently you're too far up your own ass, Manager" "My office now" Alfred seethes. He hated when people use his title. He spins away and slams the door to his office, beginning to take calls. 30 minutes later,Arthur storms in. They stare at each other as Alfred finishes his call. "Thank you for your service." As the call ends, he stands. They say nothing as Arthur walks around the desk to Al.He grips his boss's blond hair and forces a sloppy french kiss. Minutes into it, they break away, blushing and angry still. They know how little time they have left,so Alfred forces Arthur onto the desk and whips out his dick. He pulls down Arthur's clothes and slams into him raw. "S-slow down, gonna..." Alfred pauses for a moment before slamming into Arthur with a new speed and pace. " Go ahead,filthy bastard.Cum on my desk." Arthur comes and moans, turned on by the cum-covered desk.

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

University!

-Ivan decides to settle down in Alaska to teach Russian to Americans. The day before work, he's invited to a Frat part

After many beers, he's ready to show the boys,"How Russians party." Proceedings to let everyone get tipsy including a cute shorter man. The cute blonde looked far less wasted than his peers."You showed us how to party, so let me show you how we get down." One Rough night of hickeys and shaking legs later, Alfred is limping his way to class for the first semester. _What if that Russian Wonder is my teacher?_ Sudden Jaw drop at his teacher. Then his roommate leans over,"You guys have loud sex." Alfred stands up yelling,"WE DO NOT." His loud voice gets him chastised by the handsome Russian

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Alfred's a kinky fucker, but isn't sure how to bring it up to Ivan. At this point, they've done nothing but heavily make out and grind.  
Alfred get hot and bothered doing something and rushed off. Ivan gets frustraded about being blue balled yet again, and rushes to confront Al. When he opens the door to find Al rubbing one out to Ivan's dirty underwear."Ты грязный извращенец" (You filthy Perv!)  
  


**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

His breath was heavy, skin coated with sweat as he hid from the summer heat. He had been running for what felt like eons, hoping that neither would find him. Especially after he had tried to kill one of them.

His knees gre weak as came closer and closer to the river, only a few steps away from freedom. They wouldn't be able to track his heat if he sqaum with the river.(edited)

How did Hitman Jones get here?

He had missed,like an idiot because he was too focused on someone else when shooting. He was also no aware of the bulletproof vest that Ivan wears.

When Jones's had missed, his first thought was something along the lines:

_**Fuckfuckfuckityfuckfuckkkkkk** _

He immediately ran off the rooftop and down the stairwell. As he ran, he could feel eyes on him. One of Ivan's goons had saw him, the same goon that had distracted him.

"*The American's over here!" Arthur yelled. He gave chase right after,wanting to bring the man back as a gift of his country. _If I can catch him, I can give the Boss a new pet._

As Arthur's legs began to tire, he heard "Boss" behind him. Ivan's long and beefy legs carried him farther and faster. He passed Arthur and yelled at him. " **Find Him** " A new energy overcame them both as they raced to catch the blonde bunny. Alfred's breath was heavy once more as he neared the road

Just as he his hands touched the road, he felt a vice grip on his legs."Hello!" Jones was flipped onto his back. Arthur held his face and looked him over. "But you don't look like you'll fit. I might have to stretch you." Before Jones could say anything, his boxer were off and stuffed into his mouth.

Still out of breath, Jones tries to resist. " No...I didn't....it was just an ord..." As he tried to speak, Arthur slid his fingers in. "Relax already mate." First it was only two, but as Alfred stopped resisting he added fingers. "Good boy" Alfred covers his face with his hands, and begins to shed tears. "Stop it...too good....please." Arthur smiles cruelly and begins to fist him.

Arthur goes slow, not wanting Alfred to cum yet. As Alfred whimpers, Arthur takes him in his mouth, bobbing slowly.

Behind both of them, Ivan smile coldly.


End file.
